sepatu dan kaus kaki
by tarandayo
Summary: Semuanya dimulai dari mini game yang diadakan oleh Korosensei saat pelajaran bahasa inggris [karuri]


**Assasination classroom (c) matsui yuusei**

.

setting cerita: sebelum Bitch-sensei mengajar bahasa inggris

.

* * *

 _"Sepatu dan kaus kaki itu selalu bersama, walau diinjak-injak."_

* * *

Sejak awal, Korosensei itu memang unik dan berbeda. Tidak hanya soal fisik, tetapi juga kelakuan. Oh ayolah, dari seluruh sekolah di dunia ini—adakah guru yang tiap hari bolak-balik keliling dunia demi memenuhi hasrat pribadi; macam menonton olimpiade secara langsung di Yunani, atau membeli kue cubit khas sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara?

Lupakan bahasan di atas.

Selain eksentrik, Korosensei juga punya metode mengajar yang asyik dan efektif. Otak dan tentakelnya yang multifungsi itu bisa dipakai untuk mengajar bidang studi apa saja, mulai dari matematika hingga PKK.

Contoh dari ke- _funky_ -annya dalam mengajar itu bisa dilihat dalam sesi pelajaran bahasa inggris di kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka, pada pagi hari yang cerah ini.

"Hari ini, Sensei akan melakukan sebuah _mini game_ , nurufufufu~"

Sang guru kuning langsung menggerakkan tentakelnya untuk menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

Sekarang, di papan tulis tersebut ada enam buah kalimat—yang ditulis dalam dua kolom.

[ Kolom sebelah kiri;

 _ **If you are the moon**_

 _ **If you are the flower**_

 _ **If you are the shoes**_

Kolom sebelah kanan;

 _ **Then I would be the star**_

 _ **Then I would be the bee**_

 _ **Then I would be the socks**_ **]** _ **  
**_

Korosensei menjelaskan, "Jadi, Sensei ingin kalian menuliskan salah satu dari kalimat tersebut di secarik kertas. Untuk para perempuan—pilihannya yang di sebelah kiri, sedangkan untuk lelaki—pilihannya yang di sebelah kanan. Ingat, pilih kalimat yang paling berkesan bagi kalian."

Selanjutnya, ada yang membuka kamus, berdiskusi dengan teman, atau memainkan pena sembari berpikir. Beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh murid sudah mengumpulkan kertas yang sudah ditulisi dengan kalimat pilihan masing-masing.

Sang gurita kemudian menggunakan tentakelnya untuk mengocok dua tumpuk kertas—yang diklasifikasikan berdasarkan jenis kelamin—bak mengocok kartu remi.

"Nah, Sensei sudah mengacak kertas kalian. Sekarang, Sensei akan mengambilnya satu persatu secara bergantian antara lelaki dan perempuan. Aturannya begini; bila kertas milik si perempuan bertuliskan ' _If you are the moon_ ' kemudian yang milik lelaki bertuliskan ' _Then I would be the star_ ', maka pasangan tersebut Sensei nyatakan cocok. Namun bila kalimatnya tidak cocok—seperti _moon_ dan _sock—maka_ pasangan tersebut gugur. Paham?"

Para murid manggut-manggut.

("Cara pengundian macam apa ini …?" komentar Nagisa.)

Proses pencocokan ala Korosensei pun dimulai.

"Yang pertama, milik Kayano Kaede. Bunyinya, ' _If I you are the flower_ '. Baiklah, sekarang kita lihat milik pasangannya,"—Korosensei mencomot kertas dari kelompok lelaki—"Ternyata milik Shiota Nagisa. Tulisannya, ' _Then I am the bee_ ' ... SELAMAT! KALIAN BERJODOH, nurufufufu~"

Sorak sorai dan siulan seketika memenuhi ruang kelas, sementara dua orang yang disebut namanya langsung malu-malu kucing.

Korosensei mengumumkan nama-nama selanjutnya.

"Milik Fuwa bunyinya, ' _If you are the moon_ '. Milik Okajima bunyinya, ' _Then would be the sock_ '. Wah, sayang sekali, kalian belum berjodoh, nurufufufu~

Okajima menunduk kecewa, sedangkan Fuwa menghembuskan napas lega.

Nama-nama selanjutnya diumumkan. Ada yang berjodoh, ada yang tidak—walau kebanyakan tidak berjodoh. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang beruntung karena mendapat pasangan, contohnya—

" **Nakamura Rio menulis, ' _If you are the shoe_ '. Akabane Karma menulis, 'Then I would be the sock'. COCOK SEKALI!"**

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan mengudara. Kedua orang yang namanya disebut langsung saling melemparkan pandangan, dengan senyuman remeh serta tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, "Yang benar saja, eh?"

.

Pada akhirnya, semua kertas selesai dibacakan. Eh, tunggu dulu, kelas 3-E itu terdiri dari 26 murid—14 lelaki, 12 perempuan. Berarti ada sisa dua lelaki.

"Behubung stok wanita sudah habis, maka Maehara Hiroto dan Isogai Yuuma menjadi perjaka tua," ujar Korosensei.

Seketika, gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan kelas. Duo perjaka tua pundung di tempat.

.

"Nah, Sensei memberikan sebuah tugas spesial bagi para pasangan yang beruntung. Kalian harus menampilkan sebuah drama singkat di depan kelas—sementara teman-teman yang lain memberikan penilaian."

Rio adalah _English Girl_ , sementara Karma berotak encer. Menyusun naskah drama berbahasa Inggris bukanlah hal sulit bagi dua murid yang berada dalam jajaran peringkat atas di kelas 3-E.

"Ngomong-ngomong," sela Rio di tengah penyusunan naskah, "kenapa kau memilih 'kaus kaki'?"

"Hm? Aku hanyamemilih secara acak," jawab Karma enteng, membuat Rio _sweatdrop_. Lalu pemuda berambut merah itu balik bertanya, "Kau sendiri kenapa memilih 'sepatu'? Biasanya kan, para gadis lebih menyukai hal yang manis seperti bunga."

"Karena sepatu adalah aspek yang penting dalam _fashion_. Tanpa sepatu atau alas kaki yang cocok, sebuah dandanan akan terasa kurang apik—atau bahkan jadi hancur," jelas Rio. Giliran Karma yang mendengus geli.

.

Hanya butuh waktu tigapuluh menit bagi Karma dan Rio untuk menyiapkan diri maju ke depan kelas.

Gadis berambut kuning itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangannya terkepal erat—hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. " _From the beginning—I already knew that you're a liar. You're a hypocrite. But curse this heart—that won't listen to my head, so I keep this feeling grow up, to the point that it's killing me slowly._ "

Pemuda berambut merah berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan sang gadis, namun ditepis. _"Hey, listen—I have an explanation. It's not true, that all the things that I've yold you is a lie. I know that I've hurt you so much, but … would you give me another chance?"_

( Walau persiapannya singkat, nyatanya kemampuan akting serta _pronouncation_ keduanya sukses membuat seisi kelas terpukau, terutama si guru gurita—yang kini wajahnya bersemu merah akibat terlarut oleh jalan cerita yang ditampilkan. )

"Sensei sangat terharu dengan penampilan kalian, nurufufufu ... "

.

Berkat pertunjukan spektakulernya, Karma dan Rio sukses mendapat hadiah berupa nilai plus serta gelato ( _fresh from Italia_ ) dari Korosensei.

"Kemampuan aktingmu tidak buruk," komentar Karma di sela kegiatan menjilat gelato. "Mungkin kau bisa menambahkan 'pemain teater' dalam daftar pilihan karir masa depanmu, heh?"

"Huh," Rio tersenyum kecil, "bisa saja kau. Untukmu sendiri, aku tidak kaget kalau kemampuan bersandiwaramu lumayan—ralat, sangat—mumpuni. Aku ingat bagaimana dirimu menjebak Korosensei dengan cerdiknya di hari pertama kedatanganmu disini."

Karma tertawa kecil. Selanjutnya, keduanya menikmati gelato masing-masing dengan damai, namun ketenangan itu terusik saat Kayano mendatangi meja dimana mereka duduk bersama untuk mengatakan—

"Nee, kalian berdua cocok juga, ya?"

Sebelah alis Rio terangkat. "Maksudmu? Cocok dalam hal apa?"

"Sebagai teman, sebagai rekan, lalu—" Gadis berkuncir dua itu tersenyum penuh arti. "—Sebagai pasangan."

Manik biru membulat seketika. "Aku, cocok dengan dia?" Gadis itu menuding pada Karma yang duduk di seberangnya. "Kau melihat itu dari sisi mana huh?"

"Dari drama singkat kalian tadi, dan juga dari bagaimana kalian berinteraksi dan bercengkrama akrab," tutur Kayano, diiringi kerlingan jahil.

Rio mendengus. "Lalu, bagaimana kau dan Nagisa? Kalian juga sering mengobrol, kan?"

"Ah, itu beda lagi."

"Menurutku, kalian memang cocok kok," Nagisa tiba-tiba nimbrung. "Kalian berdua selalu kompak dalam menjahiliku."

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan?" Nakamura sewot. Lalu ia melemparkan tatapan tajam ke Karma. "Oi, kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak melancarkan argumentasi?"

"Begini, Nagisa," ujar Karma, "preferensiku terhadap wanita lumayan tinggi, dan gadis di hadapanku ini—oh, dia bahkan tak memenuhi satu pun dari kriteriaku. Lihat saja, bentuknya begini—"

 _Cone_ gelato melayang ke kepala Karma.

Rio memijit kening. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini," keluhnya. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berniat pergi, namun saat melangkah, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung, menyebabkan dirinya hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke samping—

Sehingga ia menimpa si pemuda berambut merah.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Rio membelalak maksimal.

Oh.

Astaga.

Bibir.

Mereka.

Bertabrakan.

.

.

.

.

"WHOA—AKABANE DAN NAKAMURA BERCIUMAN!"

Topik mengenai insiden tersebut awet hingga akhir pelajaran—dan oh, pasti hingga besok, besok, dan besoknya lagi.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Rio langsung merapikan barang-barangnya serta bergegas keluar kelas dengan langkah terhentak. Gadis itu dongkol—dan tentunya MALU BERAT—lantaran insiden naas serta godaan dan siulan yang diarahkan para warga kelas kepadanya. Namun saat berada di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"APA?!" semburnya sembari menolehkan ke kepala untuk menatap wajah si pelaku, yang—oh, ternyata si pemuda berambut merah sialan yang baru saja MENCURI ciuman pertamanya. Oke, ralat, label 'pencuri' samasekali tak pantas ditujukan pada si pemuda Akabane, lantaran kejadiaan tadi siang adalah murni kesalahan Rio. Tapi tetap saja, Rio tak terima. Oh ayolah—dari jutaan lelaki di dunia ini, KENAPA HARUS AKABANE KARMA?

 _Shit, shit, shit_. Nakamura Rio sibuk mengumpat dalam hati, sementara sang pemuda memperhatikan wajah si gadis yang merah padam bak kepiting rebus.

Sementara itu, para murid yang masih ada di kelas terpana melihat _adegan-menahan-tangan-dari-belakang_ khas telenovela yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Ini adalah drama ketiga (setelah pelajaran bahasa inggris serta insiden tadi siang) yang terjadi antara dua sosok tersebut pada hari ini. Semuanya menantikan kelanjutan adegan dengan berdebar.

"A-apa yang akan dilakukan Karma-kun?" Fuwa memegangi kedua pipinya yang merona.

Manik biru milik Rio menatap si pemuda berambut merah dengan nyalang. " ** _Go to the hell and die, bastard_**!" cecar Rio. Ouch, kejam sekali. Namun tampaknya si pemuda tak terpengaruh akan sikap Rio—yang jelas-jelas super mangkel—dilihat dari seringaian yang terukir di wajahnya.

Rio merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"Nee, Nakamura-san," Karma memulai pembicaraan. "Aku jadi penasaran, dengan pendapat mereka semua. Jadi, aku ingin membuktikan sendiri—apakah kita memang cocok, seperti yang dikatakan mereka."

Seringai Karma melebar. Rio meneguk ludah.

.

.

.

 **"Hari Minggu, kutunggu di stasiun. Kita ke taman hiburan."**

Janji ditetapkan—secara sepihak.

 _OH MY GOD. DID HE JUST ASK ME TO GO ON A DATE_?

Rio ingin menceburkan diri ke laut, sekarang juga. Dan keinginannya untuk enyah dari dunia ini bertambah besar—ketika alih-alih memikirkan kalimat sangkalan untuk menolak AJAKAN KENCAN dari si pemuda kelewat jenius, yang muncul di benaknya malah; _Aku harus membongkar koleksi majalah_ fashion _-ku, agar menemukan dandanan yang cocok untuk Hari Minggu nanti_.

.

.

.

.

 _BUAGH_!

Bogem mentah mendarat di pipi Karma.

"OKE, BERHUBUNG KAU SUDAH MEMINTA SAMPAI SEBEGITUNYA, AKAN KUPENUHI ITU!" seru Rio—yang otaknya _overload_.

Akabane Karma menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

Yak, saya akhiri disini, pemirsa. Kalo dilanjutin ntar ke-OOC-annya bakal tambah amburegeul tralala :3

Segala bentuk review—mulai dari pendapat, koreksi, kritik, dan saran—sangat dinantikan.

Salam,

Mieko.


End file.
